(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-borne vessels, and more particularly to capturing of one vessel by another.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Rocket-deployed net devices have been used for neutralization of mines in shallow water during amphibious assault operations. General Dynamics Ordnance and Tactical Systems, Inc. (formerly Primex Technologies, Inc.) has developed such a system utilizing distributed explosive technology (DET). Each self-contained DET system includes the distributed explosive net and the associated solid propellant rocket motors, a fire control system, launch rails, and a shipping and storage container.
We have adapted this mine neutralization technology to use in capturing vessels. In one aspect, the invention is directed to a system for permitting a first surface vessel to capture a second surface vessel. The system is mounted on the first surface vessel and includes a net having an initial stowed condition. A launcher projects the net from the stowed condition to a deployed condition ensnaring the second vessel at a first location. A winch is coupled to the net via a tether to permit the net to draw the ensnared second vessel from the first location toward a location of the second vessel. Such locations may be either absolute or relative depending upon the particular conditions involved.
In implementations of the invention, the launcher may include first and second chemical rockets such as solid propellant rockets. The rockets may be coupled to a distal portion of the net via a harness system. The net may generally increase in width from a proximal portion to a distal portion when the net is in an unfurled condition. The harness may include left and right portions respectively coupled to the first and second rockets and distributing force supplied by the rockets over a substantial portion of a net leading edge.
The net leading edge may bear a plurality of weights having a specific gravity in excess of one and effective to cause sinking of a distal portion of the net. Exemplary material for the weights includes lead and various nontoxic lead substitutes. For nonlethal use, the net preferably carries no explosive material and is advantageously reusable after deployment. More aggressive systems may have explosive or other offensive components.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method for the capture of a target surface vessel by a second vessel. An aforementioned net system is provided on the second vessel. The rockets are launched to deploy the net over the target vessel in a first location. The winch is caused to draw in the tether then pull the target vessel toward the second vessel. The method may include permitting a portion of the net located distally of the target vessel in the first location to sink so as to enhance entanglement of the target vessel in the net. The method may include permitting the target vessel to move from the first position and override a portion of the sunken portion of the net. The method may include permitting the overridden portion of the net to entangle and stop a propeller of the target vessel. The method may further include returning the net to its stowed condition, unwinding the tether from the winch, and replacing or refueling the rockets so as to permit reuse of the system.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.